


Порка

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blood and Gore, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Corporal Punishment, Dark, Desperation Play, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, Pre-Canon, Punishment, Violence, Whipping, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, graphic description of violance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Написано на кинкфест "И пришла весна..." http://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p215228165.htmТ1-09. Гидра/Солдат, А++Зимнего Солдата наказывают. Он сам должен выбрать себе наказание.





	Порка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Windmills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532013) by [coffeestainanalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainanalyst/pseuds/coffeestainanalyst). 



Ошибка была незначительной, и Солдат быстро справился с возможным уроном. Куда хуже было то, что он заколебался перед приведением приказа в исполнение, а это означало почти прямое неповиновение. И неважно было, что он в конце концов сделал все, что от него требовалось.   
  
Стоять на бетоне на коленях, заложив руки за голову, было неприятно. Откуда-то тянуло сквозняком. Солдат сосредоточился на присутствии куратора.  
  
— Я предоставлю тебе выбор, — произнес старший куратор.   
  
Солдат нахмурился. Он не любил выбирать, от этого что-то начинало зудеть где-то внутри головы, так глубоко, что хотелось процарапать череп насквозь, чтобы добраться до причины зуда и выдрать ее нахрен с корнями.  
  
— Порка или дополнительная функция.   
  
Солдату не пришлось даже взвешивать. Между двумя этими опциями его личный выбор был однозначен.   
  
— Порка, — четко произнес он, глядя прямо перед собой.  
  
Куратор разочарованно цокнул языком.  
  
— Ты уверен, что твой выбор разумен? — поинтересовался он откуда-то из-за спины Солдата.  
  
Это ощущение присутствия за спиной вздыбливало волоски на шее Солдата. Он не любил такого.   
  
— Твой проступок мог бы иметь очень серьезные последствия. А значит, нам придется сделать так, чтобы ты не забыл этого наказания даже после обнуления. Чтобы твое тело его не забыло. Порка будет куда травматичнее и болезненнее.  
  
Да, об этом Солдат уже успел подумать. Это будет не просто наказание ремнем, тут они явно принесут что-то посерьезнее. Но задание он выполнил, а значит, ему не было нужды сохранять боеспособность. Спина заживет. Унижение ранит больнее. Куратор теперь стоял прямо перед ним. К подошве его начищенных туфель сбоку что-то прилипло. При взгляде на эту соринку во рту у Солдата начало горчить. Он уже буквально почувствовал ее на языке. Чтобы прогнать это ощущение он произнес еще раз твердо и решительно:  
  
— Порка.  
  
— Вот заладил. — Куратор отвернулся и приказал принести “ту штуку”. — Раздевайся, — бросил он Солдату следом.  
  
На тактическом костюме было много пряжек, молний, липучек. Солдату хотелось бы, чтобы их было в разы больше. Пальцы отыскивали их почти без участия разума, вскоре куртка упала на пол с глухим шумом. Он не позволил себе задержаться ни на секунду, даже снимая нижнее белье. Любая заминка, и мера наказания будет увеличена. Он знал это, хоть и не мог сказать, откуда. Вероятно, тоже записано такими вот сеансами в бетонном бункере куда глубже, чем способна была проникнуть его ненадежная память.   
  
Раздевшись, Солдат принял обычную позу для наказаний, стоя на коленях, руки за голову. Спина прямая, ноги расставлены для устойчивости. Иногда ему приходилось стоять так часами, колени потом кровоточили и хрустели, когда он пытался выпрямить ноги. Проклятый сквозняк заставил кожу покрыться мурашками.   
  
Прошелестели шаги. Хуже всего было то, что они делали все за его спиной, не позволяя увидеть, что приготовили на этот раз. Как ни косился он, но видел только пустой полутемный угол.  
  
— Руки по швам. Считать вслух, — приказал куратор.  
  
Раздался мерзкий свист, похожий на змеиный, и первый удар лег на плечи. Кончик кнута обернулся вокруг плеча и ужалил под ключицей.  
  
— Раз, — громко выкрикнул Солдат.  
  
Кнут — это несерьезно. Это только для разогрева. И его, и тех, кто наказывает. После каждого свиста следовал звонкий шлепок, когда кнут ложился на кожу. И он считал, громко и четко, не сбиваясь.  
  
— Два. Три. Четыре. Пять.  
  
После двадцатого удара звук изменился. Вместо звонких щелчков — чавкающие влажные звуки. Изменилась боль: теперь это не была больше острая вспышка, затухающая постепенно, пока кнут двигался вверх и обратно к спине, боль стала глубже, она вгрызалась вовнутрь и не слабела. Она то становилась совсем нестерпимой, то чуть менее нестерпимой. Солдат чувствовал, что по ногам течет что-то щекотное. Ему не надо было проверять, чтобы понять, что это кровь. Считать стало труднее. Голос срывался, не хватало воздуха. Всякий раз, когда Солдат пытался вдохнуть поглубже, на его спину обрушивался кнут, вышибая ту жалкую порцию кислорода, которую ему удалось всосать в легкие.   
  
Перед глазами потемнело. Солдата шатало, удерживаться в вертикальном положении становилось все труднее. Наконец, он качнулся вперед и уперся руками в бетон. Теперь он стоял на четвереньках. Из глаз немедленно потекло, с кончика носа срывались капли и падали на бетон, пятная его влажными кляксами.   
  
Его затошнило. Словно невидимая рука стиснула желудок, выдавливая невеликое его содержимое. Только одно удерживало Солдата от того, чтобы не выблевать все себе под ноги: убирать придется самому. А тряпки в ГИДРЕ полагаются кому угодно, но не Солдату. У него для этого есть собственные руки и язык. Поэтому он прикусил губу, до крови, пока не закапало и из нее. Это отогнало навязчивую тошноту.  
  
Кнут теперь чаще опускался на его ягодицы и бедра, нередко попадая между ног и задевая мошонку. От боли и ужаса член сжался, словно пытался спрятаться в себе самом. Солдат давно потерял счет ударам. Он просто пытался не упасть.  
  
Раздался неприятный треск, Солдат вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что затрещали его кости. Это плохо. Это очень-очень плохо. Кости заживают дольше тканей. Это ограничение подвижности, беззащитность и неспособность хоть как-то обезопасить себя. Он приготовился к особенно сильной вспышке боли, но ее все не было. Не было.  
  
— Что это за дерьмо? — раздался недовольный голос куратора. — Кнута нормального найти не можете?  
  
Что-то упало, и Солдат понял, что это была не кость. Это был кнут. Кнут не выдержал. А он все еще держался, он мог. Он наклонил голову ниже, опасаясь выдать себя уголками губ, которые неудержимо дернулись в бледном подобии улыбки. Он все еще стоял.  
  
Правда, долгой передышка не вышла. Кто-то из обслуги принес замену. Куратор обошел Солдата, наклонился и рывком вздернул его голову вверх. От вида тонкого металлического прута в его кулаке у Солдата словно дыра образовалась в животе. По сравнению с прутом кнут был прогулкой.   
  
— Я дам тебе еще один шанс передумать. Дополнительная функция, и на сегодня с поркой будет покончено.  
  
Солдат упрямо выдвинул подбородок. Потом, стараясь не морщиться от мучительной боли во всем теле, выпрямился и прижал руки к мокрым от крови бедрам.  
  
— Порка, — произнес он.  
  
Горло сжалось, слово пришлось буквально выталкивать, но он постарался ответить как можно увереннее. И не качаться, балансируя на стертых коленях.  
  
— Твой выбор. — Куратор пожал плечами, его пиджак сморщился на груди.  
  
Три шага. Всего три шага. Он встал за спиной Солдата.   
  
У прута голос был тоньше, острее, похож на лезвие бритвы. И ощущения от него как от боевого ножа по сравнению с тупым хозяйственным. Первый же удар вырвал из Солдата крик. Второй сопровождался слезами. Каждый последующий только усиливал крики и слезы. Солдат стоял на четвереньках, с каждым ударом опускаясь ниже, пытаясь спрятаться, разлиться по бетону тонкой лужицей, и чтобы никто не трогал его больше. Но это была бесполезная уловка, прятаться под яркими лампами оказалось некуда.  
  
Внутри словно что-то рвалось. Он пытался вспомнить, что это только кожа и мышцы, они заживут, внутренние органы в безопасности, а с инфекцией справятся медикаменты и сыворотка в крови. Ведь ему же дадут лекарство? Как же больно!  
  
Руки подломились, и он окончательно упал на пол. Левая казалась неприподъемной, он едва мог сдвинуть ее с места, скребя металлическими пальцами по полу. Куратор прекратил порку, и в отсутствие свиста прута и влажных ударов по искореженной плоти стало слышно, как загнанно Солдат дышал, пытаясь справиться с собой и слезами. Потом прут зазвенел. Его отбросили в сторону. И Солдата затопило облегчение. Невыносимое, такое, что сердце, казалось, вот-вот лопнет от такого счастья.   
  
Прижавшись лицом к бетону, Солдат плакал. Он накрепко запомнил урок, и если в следующий раз только на мгновение засомневается в правомерности приказа, его тело само напомнит ему фантомной болью, не допуская ни секунды задержки.   
  
Он отметил шуршание подошв по бетону, явно тонких туфель, а не тяжелых берцев, потом более тихий шорох ткани. На изорванную ягодицу легла ладонь. Надавила, почти заставив жалобно заскулить, оттянула в сторону. Солдат представил себе, что сейчас открывалось взгляду смотревшего: безволосая расселина, залитая натекшей кровью, поджатый анус, словно стыдливо старавшийся казаться как можно неприметнее. По расселине вверх-вниз скользнул палец.  
  
Солдат дернулся. Он не посмел ни возразить, ни отодвинуться по-настоящему, вместо этого почти беззвучно захрипел:  
  
— Порка.  
  
В этом слове было все его разочарование, потерянная надежда на игру по правилам, обида.  
  
— Порка!  
  
Палец надавил, проникая внутрь, раздвинул стянутые мышцы. По крови, свежей и обильной, скользило легко. Вглубь, наружу, вглубь.  
  
— Порка!!!  
  
Ему удалось почти выкрикнуть громко и четко. Он не ощущал боли от проникновения, но отчаянно болело в груди. От обиды, горькой, детской, от острого чувства несправедливости. Ему дали выбор, и он выбрал. Он выбрал! От собственной глупости у Солдата вновь потекли слезы, он чувствовал их на губах, они были солонее, чем кровь из прокушенной губы.   
  
Куратор тоже это заметил, потому что палец внезапно рывком выдернули из его тела, а потом раздался звук натянутой резины, и окровавленная латексная перчатка упала прямо перед носом Солдата. Он завис, рассматривая ее, только время от времени смаргивая туманившие глаза слезы. Облегчения ползло по его венам подобно лекарствам перед заморозкой.  
  
— Накройте эту падаль чем-нибудь, — скомандовал куратор. — Ревет как девчонка.   
  
На спину Солдата опустилось кусачее армейское одеяло. Под его ненадежной защитой он ощутил, как его сердце переполняется благодарностью за исполненное обещание. Об этом он тоже не хотел забывать. Он катал эту мысль в голове, как леденец за перенесенный эксперимент, твердый и сладкий, слушая удаляющиеся шаги куратора по бетонному полу.


End file.
